mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbowshine/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 2 Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buckaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png Twilight and Spike at a café S1E03.png S1E3 cloud animation error.png Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png Applebuck Season Drooling victims2 S01E04.png|Rainbowshine, would like some muffins too. Winter Wrap Up Ponies have been assigned their vests S1E11.png Twilight is eager S1E11.png Medley Rainbowshine highfive s01e11.png|Rainbowshine and Medley high hoof Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png|Rainbowshine, singing Winter Wrap Up! All three teams singing S1E11.png AJ and RD arguing S1E11.png Rainbow Dash "Ugh! Make up your minds!" S1E11.png Rainbowshine is tired S1E11.png Rainbowshine looks at the icicles on the trees S1E11.png Rainbowshine says Ditzy went north S1E11.png|"Ditzy Doo accidentally went north to get the southern birds!" Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png|Rainbowshine,arguing with the other ponies. Fall Weather Friends Ponies cheer after AJ's bucking contest turn S01E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Sonic Rainboom City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png Rarity gaining a lot of attention S1E16.png|Admiring Rarity's lovely wings. Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png Merry May, Rainbowshine and Derpy enjoying the sight S1E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Pinkie, AJ, and Fluttershy carry victorious RD on their backs S1E16.png Party of One Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png|Flying around on a beautiful day. The Best Night Ever Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Season two Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png|''Smile.'' Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Hurricane Fluttershy The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Everypony after watching film S2E22.png Thunderlane smiling S2E22.png S2E22 Nopony's getting sick on my watch.png Weightlifting with Pegasi on track S02E22.png Derpy flying in the background S2E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png Rainbow Dash speaking to the Pegasi S2E22.png S2E22 Fluttershy being purposeful.png S2E22 Fluttershy gaining full speed.png Pegasi cheering S2E22.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Sugarcube corner S3E3.png|Flying passed Sugarcube Corner with Merry May. One Bad Apple S3E04 getting the parade ready.png S3E04 apple bloom dragging a mattress.png Games Ponies Play Rainbow Dash with a relative S03E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash on her father's head S3E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash jumps from the crowd S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and relative 2 S3E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Twilight "morning in Ponyville shines" S03E13.png Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Other Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg RainbowshineFIMpv L treehugger.jpg|A toy of Rainbowshine. Racing is Magic RiM Earth pony race Cherry Berry and Rainbowshine.jpg|At the background with Cherry Berry RiM Unicorn race Cherry Berry and Rainbowshine.jpg|Again Category:Character gallery pages